


Surprises Hit at the Worst Times

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua looked up to introduce himself but as he said hi, his voice died. Oh, dear lord. Heaven help him. It was the guy he picked up from last night. The guy who fucked Joshua like a dream and gave him this ache in his ass. All he could croak out was a pitiful, “Hi.”





	Surprises Hit at the Worst Times

Joshua gasped, groaning as he felt that cock drive in. He really picked a winner tonight. Pushing down, he bit his lip, scratching down the other man’s back.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

Joshua echoed the sentiment by pulling on the guy’s light blond hair. God this guy was really good. Joshua could feel his cock all the way in his ass. Shit.

“You’re really tight,” the guy hissed.

“It’s been a while,” Joshua moaned, feeling the guy’s dick plunge right back in.

“Never said I didn’t like it,” he chuckled, “it’s nice. Your ass clenching on me.” He grabbed a handful of Joshua’s right butt check, squeezing it.

“Ahhh,” Joshua let out, clinging to him. “Fuck me harder and you’ll really like it when I’m coming on your dick.”

“You got it,” he smirked, pushing Joshua down into his sheets. “Let me make you scream baby.”

* * *

 

Joshua sat there in the booth, taking a sip of his latte. To the naked eye he was fine, sitting there all prim and proper. But he was actually feeling a slight ache from being fucked last night by some guy he picked up from the club. He’d move around but he wasn’t one to give away the fact that underneath his fastidious façade that he liked dick and being fucked.

He looked at his phone, smiling at the text that read, ‘Be right there hyung!’ His cute underclassman was introducing Joshua to a few friends of his, something about wanting them to meet and be friends. Seokmin was a nice guy. A close friend so Joshua agreed. Pity he had agreed to a day after he finally ended his semi-dry spell. He would’ve liked to stay at home and bask in the feeling of finally being satisfied.

“Shua hyung,” a melodic voice rang out.

Looking up, Joshua caught sight of Seokmin and waved him over, giving him a one-armed hug as he got close. “How are you today?”

“Good,” he beamed. “They should be here soon. How was finals?” He moved into the booth, sitting in front of Joshua.

“Tiring,” Joshua replied, laughing. “I had to go out and release some stress.” Out meant hunting for a decent looking guy who could give Joshua what he wanted. Which he did get one. A handsome guy with a nice cock and good skill to boot. Too bad he didn’t get his number. Joshua wouldn’t have minded another night or two.

“It’s ok,” Seokmin said with a nod. “We can have fun today too. Go out and sing karaoke and play the crane machines, and eat.”

“That’s a good idea,” a new voice added. “You never did tell me what we were going to do.”

Joshua looked up to introduce himself but as he said hi, his voice died. Oh, dear lord. Heaven help him. It was the guy he picked up from last night. The guy who fucked Joshua like a dream and gave him this ache in his ass. All he could croak out was a pitiful, “Hi.”

“Yoon Jeonghan,” the blond said with a grin and a sparkle in his eyes, “Nice to meet you. Cat got your tongue? Or did my good looks stun you?”

“Hyung!”

Jeonghan laughed. “I’m just kidding. Sorry about that.”

But Joshua could tell he wasn’t kidding. Not at all. He clearly remembered Joshua’s face and no doubt the way Joshua clung to him last night moaning about wanting more. Joshua felt a blush appear on his cheeks as Jeonghan looked at him, brow raised, licking his lips.

Shaking his head, Joshua said, making sure his voice didn’t die on him, “It’s fine. Nothing wrong with a joke. Hong Joshua, nice to meet you.” He laughed, “You’re rather handsome. But not enough to stun me speechless.”

Jeonghan put his hands over his heart. “Ouch. Hit right where it hurts by a stunner himself.” He looked Joshua up and down, that smirk making a permanent home on his face, “A real stunner. Do you always throw barbs and retreat?”

Seokmin looked at him, his face confused as ever. The poor young man was just a bit oblivious.

“Only when I need to,” Joshua said, “it’s not like we know each other well. Nor did we agree on anything.” There. That should shut Jeonghan up. Making remarks of Joshua leaving after he got fucked was a bit uncalled for. Joshua had to call a cab and take it back to his place, drenched in sweat and smelling like sex.

“Maybe,” Jeonghan said, pulling the hand Joshua left on the table into his, “maybe an arrangement should be made. Perhaps a long term one?”

Joshua looked into his eyes, Jeonghan’s smile dancing. “I-um-,” he honestly didn’t really know. “Maybe.” He paused, seeing more people come their way. “After we get to know each other.”

Nodding, Jeonghan let go, dragging his fingers across Joshua’s hand as he pulled his hand back. “That’s good enough for now.”

 


End file.
